Fifty Shades of Emison
by emisonxx
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Fetus, tame Emison. Alison convinces Emily to go watch Fifty Shades of Grey with her, and it provokes feelings in both of them.


**I know, I know- I will update Christmas &amp; Strippers and Orange is the New Alison soon, I promise. I do. Don't hate me, I just wrote this on a whim cause my battery life was at 15% and I couldn't sleep. Sorry if this sucks, too exhausted and sick to really write at all but I thought someone may enjoy. Ps this is for kayweston.**

Happy Valentine's Day!

**x-x-x**

"I can't go see that, my mom would freak if she knew!" Emily's tan face manages to turn red as she looks at the movie poster Alison is grinning wickedly at. The two of them are standing outside Rosewood's movie theater on a lazy Thursday afternoon.

"Oh come on Em, don't be such a prude. Like you don't secretly want to see it," Alison teases with her blue eyes sparkling with wild mischief.

"I didn't even want to read the book when Aria brought it up at lunch last month," Emily protests.

"It's _just_ sex, really kinky, hot sex," Alison breathes out in a husky voice, her body angling slightly closer towards Emily and if the brunette didn't know any better, she'd think the blonde was flirting with her. But the thought is ridiculous and quite laughable, she thinks, because everyone knows how _straight_ Alison DiLaurentis is.

"What do you know about that?" Emily retorts quietly and the blonde is caught off guard by the question, and it's her turn to blush. But she quickly regains her composure as she tosses her golden locks back over her shoulder and shrugs.

"Enough," Ali casually tells her, hating that she had just been unintentionally challenged.

(Because maybe she doesn't know _that_ much about sex, because lately boys haven't interested her &amp; it terrifies her that the only person who makes her feel the breathless is a _girl)_

Her mood shifts slightly, determined to be alpha and in control.

"You can either come see this movie with me or you can sit it out like a little pussy and miss out on some serious fun," Alison sneers, her lips curling into a devious smile and Emily falters under her taunting gaze. The swimmer shifts her weight between her two feet as she tries to think of an answer to get her out of this awkward situation.

"But you have to be 17 to see it-"

"I'll take care of it," Alison flashes her brilliant whitened teeth as she grins devilishly, knowing she's about to win her way.

The innocent brunette swallows as she looks between the movie poster and Ali's face.

"Okay," Emily breathes out nervously.

Alison smirks. "This will make skipping school so worth it."

As they head inside, Emily awkwardly tries to shrink into herself as Alison leaves her to go buy tickets at the counter. She's afraid they'll get thrown out for being too young, and she's also afraid she'll run into somebody her mom knows. But she's too afraid to argue with Alison and _god _she loves that the blonde asked specifically to skip school with just her, as if she wants to spend alone time with her.

She looks up in time to see Alison approach her with two tickets in her hand. "One for you, and one for me," Alison happily says as she presses one into the palm of Emily's hand. "And lots of kinky sex for both of us."

She stifles a laugh as she sees Emily instantly blush.

"Relax, you can close your eyes you baby," Alison giggles.

"It's not that…it's just…" but Emily can't even find a good excuse to cover the fact that she doesn't know _anything _about sex. She knows the science of it, and she knows that when she kissed Ben that he kept groping her, but it was never fun. The other girls had told her it was supposed to feel good so Emily always lied and said that it did.

In fact, he had just dumped her a few days ago and Alison had told her they could skip school during the week to have a girl's day to get over him and, well, here they are. She wasn't upset by the break-up at all, but she could tell the girls thought she was. And she didn't understand why she wasn't quite as affected by it as she should be.

"Let's go," Alison impatiently grabs Emily and the brunette loves the way Alison's baby soft hand feels in hers- and she doesn't understand why she is quite so affected by the blonde.

(Well, she somewhat understands, and the truth frightens her)

The theater is almost empty save two couples in the front, and Alison holds Emily's hand still as she drags her up to the back corner and they settle in.

"So did you ever get kinky with ben?" Alison casually asks but a part of her doesn't want to know the answer- in fact a part of her doesn't even want to talk about Ben, but she had to ask.

"You know we didn't actually have sex," Emily says quietly her soft brown eyes meeting Ali's darkened blue ones.

"Yeah, but you can be kinky without sex," Alison explains. "Like, in the book, Christian Grey teases her by rubbing her nipples through her shirt when she doesn't wear a bra. That's kinda kinky."

Alison watches as Emily's face turns an even brighter shade of red.

"W-w-e never did anything like th-a-t," Emily stutters as she uncomfortably crosses her arms and looks away from Alison, her body position defensive.

"Why not?" Ali prods, curious if the brunette was truly afraid of everything- cause that just wouldn't be any fun.

"I don't know," Emily shrugs.

"Don't you wanna feel good?" Alison asks curiously, and Emily gasps as she jumps unintentionally when Alison's hand lands on her arm.

"It doesn't feel good," Emily shakes her head- and it really didn't for her at the time when she was making out with Ben.

"It does," Alison insists, because she knows from experience that being physical had at least sent shivers down her body. But it had been once, and then it hadn't happened again, though she knew it was because she wasn't very interested in the boys she had been seeing lately. Try as she may, she can't stop thinking about the girl sitting next to her.

"Does not," is all Emily can think to say with a huff as the lights in the movie theater dim and the previews begin to play.

"Does too," Alison has to have the last word. Emily frowns as the blonde smiles triumphantly and lifts the arm rest up between the two of them so she can inch closer to Emily. She sits close and rests her left hand on Emily's thigh while tilting her head onto her shoulder. "Is this okay?"

Emily is startled by how soft and gentle Alison's voice was as she asked and she merely nodded, surprised.

"Good," Alison smiles as she stays still for a bit. They watch the previews silently and then two more people walk into the theater when-

"Holy fuck Em is that your mom?" Alison's head whips up off of Emily's shoulder to look down and Emily pales.

"Yeah, oh my god what is she doing here?" Emily asks embarrassedly as she slides down in her seat and Alison has to try really hard not to laugh because really this whole situation is just getting better and better, in her opinion.

"Talk about fifty shades of awkward," Alison laughs at the irony, but she realizes Emily is actually freaked out.

"Don't worry about her, she won't see us if we stay down low," Alison insists.

"What if she sees us?"

"She won't," Alison firmly says as she focuses back on the screen and Emily is now tense with fear. The blonde can feel the nerves radiating off of her and so she leans into her once more and lets the hand on her thigh begin to rub soothingly.

"Just relax," Alison whispers in Emily's ear and is surprised to feel the brunette shiver. She decides she likes that reaction, and tries again, knowing just how to affect the brunette. "Take a deep breath, and relax, darling."

Her nimble fingers slip from above Emily's knee to the inside of her mid-thigh and begin to rub softly. Sure enough, she can feel Emily's muscles relax and her breathing returning to even.

But Emily feels dizzy suddenly, she doesn't understand all the warm fuzzy feelings flooding her body. The movie has started, but she can hardly pay attention with Alison giving her all this attention- though she does like it, it's a little soothing. But it's sending strange feelings to her core- feelings she's never really experienced before.

She grabs Ali's hand on her thigh with her own and stills it, the blonde complying and stopping for the moment so she can watch the movie. But Alison grows bored pretty fast as she turns and begins to speak to Emily.

"They call each other by their last names, Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele," Alison whispers in Emily's ear. "What if I called you Ms. Fields? Sounds sophisticated doesn't it?"

The brunette merely nods, secretly loving how that sounds.

The first teasing scene happens, and then the first sex scene occurs on the screen later- and both girls are fixated on the movie, their minds reeling in different fantasies of their own. It's surprisingly Emily who breaks the trance and turns to Alison and asks, "Do you really think it feels that good?"

"Of course babe," Alison replies, her eyes still on the racy images on the screen. The brunette swallows and remains still the rest of the movie, both girls totally into the entire thing.

Alison unconsciously lets her hand on Emily's thigh rub slowly again, dragging it up the inside of her leg eventually until her hand is inches away from Emily's now throbbing center- but her fingers never quite reach there, and Emily is unsure if the blonde can feel the heat coming from her. She doesn't understand a lot of things, including why she feels so _wet_ down there and why her body is reacting the way it is to the images on screen and to her damn best friend sitting next to her.

Meanwhile, Alison's lips part slightly and she bites her lip as she feels herself grow incredibly wet. These inappropriate thoughts that she has of Emily, ones that she buries deep, are replaying in her mind as she gains new ideas from the movie. She only realizes that her hand is on Emily's leg when she squeezes and she turns to the brunette to apologize, but she sees Emily's hooded eyes, her mouth practically drooling, so she doesn't say a word and instead lets her nails draw circles on her thigh, tantalizingly.

When the movie is over, she slides so far down in her seat until she's sure her mother is gone.

After, both of them are uncharacteristically quiet as they walk back to Alison's house.

"So," Alison casually says as they enter her bedroom and she shuts the door. Emily can't help it- every thought she has right now is disgustingly dirty, in her view. Alison closing the door- it was like Mr. Grey closing the door to the red room so nobody could hear. When Alison had squeezed her thigh unintentionally during one scene, Emily had watched her tiny fingers grip tightly, the way Anastasia's hands gripped the sheets- "What did you think of the movie?"

"It was good," Emily blurts out and Alison turns her head to look at her suspiciously. "Like, it wasn't boring."

"I liked it," Alison muses as she saunters into her closet. When she comes back out, she's holding a red satin tie. "Look at this."

"What is it?" Emily asks from the bed where she sits.

"It's a tie I stole from my brother a long time ago," Ali shrugs. "But it reminds me of a blindfold. Or something to tie someone up with."

"Like w-who?"

"Careful Em, better behave or I'll have to tie _you_ up," Alison lowers her voice with a playful smile but Emily's mouth goes dry at those words and Alison smirks as she realizes what the brunette is thinking about. "Guess you better not be naughty."

"I'm not," Emily quickly says in response without thinking, "that's all you."

Alison giggles at that and Emily only then realizes what exactly she just said. "Oh, I can be, sweetheart."

She watches a pained, confused look come across Emily's face and she frowns.

"Lighten up, I'm just messing around," Alison half lies as she turns away from the brunette, wondering why she's so bothered.

"It's not that," she hears Emily say from behind.

"Then what is it?" Alison asks with a sigh, fiddling with the tie in her hand.

This is it, Emily thinks, this is the moment she's going to be brave. If she can just be brave, say what she really feels, confront this strange relationship the two of them have-

"You are naughty."

Emily blurts out those three words like word vomit and Alison whips around so fast to stare at her that Emily merely blinks.

"_What?" _Alison asks in a quiet whisper, walking towards Emily who sits on the edge of the bed. The electricity between them is building, and this is Emily's last chance to deny everything she's feeling or else-

"You are," Emily breathes out in a tiny voice. "You…you make me feel good."

Alison doesn't speak for a moment, doesn't really move. But then Emily looks up at her with vulnerable brown eyes, and her body goes on autopilot.

"Do I?" Alison asks in a sultry voice, bending over and leaning down to hover her lips over Emily's teasingly before their lips collide hungrily, unable to stay away from each other. They've never kissed before really- only once, and it was just a stupid game of truth or dare. But Emily already feels more in this one moment than she did in her whole relationship with Ben- and it's safe to say that Alison has confirmed her own feelings as well.

Emily whimpers and Alison lets her tongue sweep in and explore her mouth excitedly.

"Ms…" Emily tries to say as Alison pulls away to breathe momentarily. She looks at her, and Emily sees protective, kind eyes staring back at her as if urging her on. It is so unlike Ali, but Emily will take it because she feels as if she's going to explode if she doesn't try something, _anything_ after that goddamn movie got her all…bothered. And secretly, Alison is curious as to where this is all going- this movie may have a bigger effect on innocent Emily than she thought. "Ms. DiLaurentis, you should really behave."

"Make me," she purrs just as she's seen Cece do to her brother, and she drops the red tie into Emily's hands, watching carefully as the brunette's eyes darken.

And in mere seconds, she feels her body being yanked down on top of Emily's, and then being flipped over, her arms pinned above her head. She forgot that her athletic mermaid was so strong. And she's proud of the animalistic look in Emily's eye as she looks down at Ali confidently. This is the fun she's wanted all along.

"Okay, I will."


End file.
